Jessicake/Filmography
Filmography for Jessicake. Appearances Shopkins *Shopkins Promo: Take 38 (debut) *Where's Apple When I'm Frightened? *Apple Wants Me To Ride With Them!?! *Are You A Shopkin? *Isaac, Tyler and Gabriel *Dave and the Giant Robot *The Shopkins Who Saved Christmas *Very Shopkins Songs! *Apple-Girl! and the Monster from Small Mart! *Josh and the Big Building! *Madame Bianca *The End of Shopkins Songs? *King Apple and the Ducky *Lyle the Kindly Viking *The Wonderful World of Enter-tunement! *A Snoodle's Tale *Sumo of the Opera *Apple Blossom and the Great Shopville Show Race *Indiana Apple and the Search for Bessie Bowl's Hairbrush *Sherlock Apple and the Golden Treasure *Apple and the Great Exit *The Wonderful Town of Shopville *Jessicake Sawyer and Huckleberry Apple's Big River Rescue *Abe and the Amazing Promise *Indiana Apple and the Search for Noah's Umbrella *Picosito - The Little Boy That Woodn't *Snow Right (cameo as a Snoodle) *It's a Colorful Life *Twas The Evening Before Easter *Princess and the Rock Star *The Little Drummer Boy *Raven Hood and His Not-So-Merry Men *The Payless Princess *The League of Incredible Shopkins *The Small Building That Stood *MacApple and the Stinky Sock Fight *Merry Apple and the True Spark of Christmas *Shopkins in Space: The Final Frontier *Shopkin Night Fever *Ruby and the Cookie *Noah's Ark Cavis Appythart *The Star of Christmas *Another Easter Carol Sheriff Jessicake *The Ballad of Little Apple *Sherlock Apple and the Golden Treasure *Apple and the Great Exit Marten *Indiana Apple and the Search for Bessie Bowl's Hairbrush *Indiana Apple and the Search for Noah's Umbrella 3-2-1 Grosseries! *3-2-1 Grosseries! Promo (voiceover only) *The Amazing Carnival of Complaining (The Shinin' Star Swing!; cameo only) Apple-Girl: The Cartoon Adventures *Apple-Girl and the Angry Eyebrows *Leggo My Ego! *The Yodel Napper *The Good, The Bad, and The Eggly Shopkins in the Apartment *Puppies and Guppies *Sorry, We're Closed Today *Jessicake and the Awesome Frosting Mustache *Jessicake and Apple Blossom Gettin' Angry *Jessicake's Bad Breath *Trading Places *Choc N' Chip Are Rich *Feelin' Hot, Hot, Hot! *Peppa-Mint at Bat *Pie Fight! *Papa Tomato's Son *Apple Blossom's Cardboard Thumb *The Gong Heard 'Round the House *When the Dust Bunnies Came to Town *The Bucket List *A Gift for Singing *Lie-Monade *Let's Build a Fort! *Bacon and Ice Cream *For the Honor of Apple-Girl *The Birthday Thief *Rainbow Kate Gets a Pet *Cool as an Apple *The Rich Young Comic Ruler *Popcorntastrophe! *Rainbow Jetpack *Monster Manners *You, Me and Tiny Banana *Jenna Chive Live! *Captain AppleBeard *The Great Ice Cream Chase *The Guppy Whisperer *The Silly Ray *The Camp Out *Monster Truck Flower Delivery *Vote for Slick Breadstick! *Ready for Action *Sickaletta *DUO Day *Mayoral Bike Lessons *It *Callie Flower *World of Whiners *Two Birthdays *The Imposters *Place Trading *Locked Out *Coach Ichaletta *Scaredy Cat Boot Camp *Ichaletta Moves Out *Bacon vs. Human *Motato Gets a Job *Pet Day *Bianca's Tickets *A Club Divided *Peppa-Mint's Animal Babysitting Service *Takeasaurus *The Painting *Ichaletta's Granddaughter *Gone Lobster *Jessicake Gets Glasses *Crossing Guard *Glued at the Hip *The Action Figure *The Lost Tooth *The Companion Ship *ChocMan *Apple Blossom Lives it Up *Adam Apple's Not Funny *The Big Secret *Bianca's Soccer Skills *Chef Apple *Lost in the Woods *Shrink-aletta *Invisible Arm Wrestling *Silly no more *Stunt Driving School *Off the Rails *Choc N' Chip's Big Mess *Beatbox Bill *Apple Blossom the Sleepwalker *The Case of the Missing Monocle *Apple Blossom Gets a Bulldozer *Bird on the Loose! *Leader of the Team *Tina's the Boss *The Puppy *Apple Blossom's Cousin Comes to Town *The Jessicake and Apple Blossom Show *ShopkinCards! *Grow-tato *Destination: SPACE STATION! *The Big Race Shopkins in the City *Burgers for Sale *Space Pirates! (cameo only) *Rooney on the Run *Rainbow Saves the West *The Treasure Hunt *Race Ya! *Apple the Substitute *Pizza Eclipse *The Robot *Delivery Boys *Dueling Mascots *Jessicake's Collection *The Cookie Caper *The Rocket Boot *The Many Versions of Apple Blossom *Aprilcot *X Marks the Spot *The Priceless Sock *Choc Makes a Comic Book *Book Club *The Lost Dust Bunny *The Water Slide *Story Time *Prodigal Rainbow *Where's the Mayor *Stranded *The Movie Star *The Hottest Pepper in the West (fantasy only) *Karate Pirate Space Posse *Plane vs. Train *Apple Blossom's Baby Birdies *Two of a Kind *Moving to the City *An Ichaletta Christmas *A Christmas Play *Ichaburgertopia *Employee Fun Day *Bringing Home the Bacon *Books of the Bible *Arcade Showdown *The Audition *The Singing, Dancing Lobster *It's Skatin' Time *The Last Issue *Jessicake's Great Store *Attack of the Marshmallow Laser *Bye Bye Bacon Bill! Category:Filmography